


She-Hulk: Riches to Rags

by d0d0bird



Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [20]
Category: Hellcat (Marvel Comics), She-Hulk
Genre: BAMF Jennifer Walters, Beating, Broken Bones, Bully Hedy Wolfe, Bullying, Cleaning, Deal with a Devil, Did somebody order the Patricia Walker Whump?, Domestic, Embarrassment, Exposed Underwear, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, Hedy Wolfe Bullies Patricia Walker, Hedy Wolfe is a Bitch, Humiliation, Hurt Patricia Walker, Hurt/Comfort, Louise Grant as Weezi, Millicent Collins Cameo, Nancy Brown Cameo, POV Jennifer Walters, Pantsing, Partner Betrayal, Patricia Walker Gets a Hug, Patricia Walker Needs A Hug, Patricia Walker Whump, Patricia Walker is a Mess, Poor Patricia Walker, Precious Patricia Walker, Protective Jennifer Walters, Public Humiliation, Rejection, Ridicule, Robert Baxter as Hellhound, Robert Baxter is a Jerk, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shame, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Somebody? Anybody? Nobody? Just me? Fine I'll leave it here for you to enjoy anyway, Suspension, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Wet Clothing, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0d0bird/pseuds/d0d0bird
Summary: Patsy Walker was your average child star turned socialite turned reality show star before a bad investment cost her all her money, her home, her friends, and her boyfriend. The humiliation was made all the worse when the whole thing aired as part of the reality show.Taking pity on Patsy, Jennifer Walters agrees to take her case. Along the way, Jennifer tries to help Patsy with her self-esteem. This is made increasingly difficult as Patsy faces further rejection and ridicule.
Relationships: Hedy Wolfe/Patricia Walker, Patricia Walker/Jennifer Walters, Robert Baxter/Patricia Walker
Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507763
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	She-Hulk: Riches to Rags

**_Prepare yourselves for a tale of misery and humiliation! This is the story of a girl’s complete and utter fall from grace. The tale begins on an evening like any other, in an apartment in Los Angeles. Like any good story of degradation, this one begins on display for all to see…_ **

Louise Grant, better known by her nickname Weezi, sat cheerily on her armchair with a glass of wine and a box of chocolates on the table next to her. She could think of no better way to spend a Sunday night. She grabbed the remote and flipped through the recorded programs on her television.

“Ooh!” she realized cheerily, “A new episode of _Hungry Like the Wolfe_!”

 _Hungry Like the Wolfe_ was a moderately popular reality show. Hedy Wolfe, a socialite and former child star, was the focus of the show. It followed her and her wealthy friends as they partied and spent money on lavish things. Weezi was a huge fan of the show. She knew it was trashy at times, but what was life for but finding opportunities to enjoy trashy entertainment?

The show featured a steady cast of characters: Nancy Brown the fellow socialite, Millie Collins the supermodel, Patsy Walker the former costar of Hedy, and Patsy’s wealthy boyfriend Buzz Baxter. Patsy and Hedy had been on several shows together when they were younger. In the context of _Hungry Like the Wolfe_ , Patsy was generally portrayed as Hedy’s friend from the old days.

Weezi loved Patsy. She found the peppy redhead to be the best part of the otherwise mean spirited show. Patsy was always smiling and friendly, though rather naive and gullible. One of the recurring bits of the show were the pranks that Hedy routinely pulled on Patsy whether it was leaving plastic bugs in her bed, giving her massive wedgies in front of her friends, or revealing embarrassing secrets about their childhoods together. Patsy always fell for it, but she never seemed to hold any ill will toward Hedy.

Patsy’s boyfriend Buzz as a member of the Baxter Family. Patsy and Buzz had been dating for as long as the show had been going. They were high school sweethearts and their relationship was a major focus of the show. 

The focus of this particular episode was an investment Patsy had made on a previous episode. Wanting to do something with her inheritance and child star money, Patsy invested in a startup for a stuffed animal subscription service that would send unique toys to their subscribers monthly. Patsy was charmed by the idea and had announced her plans to invest in it on the previous episode.

In this episode, Patsy was meeting with the entrepreneurs who had started the company. It took a dramatic turn when it was revealed that the startup had completely failed. They were out of money, they were unable to pay back their debts, and were dissolving the company completely. Patsy’s entire investment had been lost.

The episode got even more dramatic when Patsy spoke with her accountant, who revealed that all of her funds were tied up in the investment. Patsy had been so sure of the stuffed animal subscription idea that she invested ALL of her savings and inheritance into it. She had nothing left. Even with the income from _Hungry Like the Wolfe_ , she’d barely be able to pay off her debts. Patsy had gone broke. Weezi gasped upon the revelation.

The next scene showed Patsy admitting her mistake to Hedy and her friends. They all criticized her stupid investment decisions, telling her that it was innevitable that her naivite would cost her like this. None of them had any sympathy to offer. Even Buzz was silent for the entire conversation.

Patsy continued to deal with her financial woes for the rest of the episode, learning that her house would be foreclosed and trying to find things she could pawn off for the money she needed to pay off all her debts. The whole episode was stressful enough, but the next scene blew Weezi away.

Patsy was on her way to Buzz’s place so he could comfort her. She spent a whole sequence getting ready, putting on a sexy black dress and doing her makeup all nice for him. She walked to his door and rang the doorbell. Buzz arrived at the door and let her in. He seemed happy to see her and held her tightly. The briefly hugged and kissed, but when Patsy started opening up about her fears Buzz cut her off. He frowned.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “There’s no easy way to say this…”

They weren’t miked, so the show provided subtitles on what they were saying. The camera was also heavily zoomed in from a distance, indicating that they were filming it in secret. Weezi held her breath in disbelief as Buzz spoke.

“I don’t think this is going to work out,” he said, “You’re a great girl, Patsy, but this investment thing… How did you let that happen?”

“Wait,” gasped Patsy, “What do you mean? You’re not…?”

“I am,” said Buzz, “I’m sorry Patsy, but I’m breaking up with you.”

“What!?” cried Patsy, “No! Buzz! Please! We can make it through this! We just have to-”

“That’s just it,” said Buzz, “This is your problem, not mine. I don’t want to HAVE to make it through this.”

“No!” she pled, “No, Buzz! You can’t! I need you!”

“Come on, Patsy,” sighed Buzz, “Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

“Buzz!” she screamed, now sobbing, “Where did this come from!? All these years, all that time together…”

“Oh, don’t cry,” said Buzz angrily, “You’re better than that.”

“Can…?” sniffled Patsy meekly, “Can I at least stay with you after I lose the house?”

“I don’t know,” groaned Buzz, “It’ll be pretty awkward…”

“I don’t know where else to go!” pled Patsy, sobbing again, “Please!”

“Patsy…”

“PLEASE!” she begged, falling to her knees at his feet.

“Patsy!” he shouted angrily, “Show some self-respect for crying out loud.”

“I don’t know how!” she screamed, “I don’t know what to do! Please! Buzz, I need you!”

“I’m sorry,” said Buzz firmly, “but you’re just going to have to figure out how to survive on your own.”

Patsy continued to sob at his feet for some time. A lot of it seemed to be edited out. When she was finally done, her makeup was a smeared mess of tears. Buzz helped her to her feet and began to guide her to the door.

“Oh!” realized Buzz suddenly, “One more thing, I’m going to need that dress back.”

“What?!” gasped Weezi aloud in her living room, aghast.

Weezi gasped. Buzz had given Patsy that dress for her birthday the year before. It had been a beautifully sweet episode. Weezi couldn’t believe he would demand it back now.

“Sorry,” shrugged Buzz when Patsy stared back in disbelief, “It’s just such an expensive and sexy dress; it seems like a waste to lose it.”

Patsy stared at him for a moment. Then she frowned and nodded.

“No!” screamed Weezi at the screen, “Don’t do it!”

“Thanks,” smiled Buzz, “That’s really cool of you!”

“I don’t have anything to wear when I leave…” uttered Patsy, looking around nervously.

“Yeah you do!” smiled Buzz cheerily, “You have those PJs you always leave here, right? You can take those. It’s not like you need to keep them here anymore.”

An exterior shot of Buzz’s enormous house showed a single petite redhead walking down the spacious grounds in a white T-shirt and fuzzy pink pajama pants covered in hearts. Patsy’s eyes widened when she finally noticed one of the cameras filming her. She broke out into a sob and ran away as the camera zoomed in on her.

The episode concluded with attention on Hedy, who was busy with her own investments and parties and didn’t even mention Patsy. Weezi couldn’t believe it. This was unacceptable. She had to do something. She got up and rushed over to her computer.

“Looks like Jen just found a new client,” she said to herself. 

***

“And I’ve emailed all the documents detailing everything I know about the case so far,” concluded Weezi.

“This is ridiculous,” said Jennifer, “She can’t even pay us.”

“If you win, you’ll still get a cut of the settlement,” reminded Weezi, “Plus, what’s wrong with the occasional charity case?”

“This isn’t a charity case, it’s a celebrity case,” corrected Jennifer, adjusting her glasses as she scrolled through the documents Weezi had emailed her, “but without any of the pay or glamour.”

“She’s having a hard time,” said Weezi, “a REALLY hard time.”

“I can see that,” said Jennifer.

“Her boyfriend left her, she’s lost all her money,” continued Weezi, “She doesn’t have anyone else left.

“No friends or family?”

Weezi shook her head.

“Her mom passed away years ago,” she explained, “and I think all her friends left her when the money ran out.”

“Yikes.”

“I know,” said Weezi, “She’s a good person though, she really is. She’s just incredibly naive and ill-equipped to survive without that money.”

“You got all of this from watching a reality show?” scoffed Jennifer, looking up at Weezi.

“Yeah,” said Weezi, a little embarrassed, “I also called her and had a chat. She’s really sweet, Jen. You’ll like her when you meet her. I’m sure of it!”

**Honk! Honk! HOOOOOONK!**

“What the hell is going on out there?” asked Jennifer.

The two women sat across from each other at Jennifer’s desk in her law office. Behind Jennifer was a large window overlooking the street below. Loud horns and shouting were coming from outside. Jennifer stood up, walked to the window, and looked down at the street.

“Huh,” said Jennifer, “I’m guessing that’s her?”

Weezi walked up to the window and looked out it too.

“Oh no,” she sighed.

Weezi had ordered Patsy a rideshare to bring her to the office. Weezi recognized the car she had sent down on the street, stalling in the lane with no available space to pull over. Beside the car was a short, chubby redhead in a yellow tunic with a bright blue belt, matching blue flats, and black leggings. She was hauling an enormous suitcase out of the side of the car and over to the sidewalk, where several suitcases lay on their side.

“Come on, lady!” shouted her driver, “I’m holding up traffic here!”

“Sorry!” yelled the woman, rushing back to the car, “I just have one more!”

“Weezi…” said Jennifer slowly, “Why does she have suitcases with her?”

“I don’t know,” said Weezi nervously, “Maybe they already foreclosed on her house?”

“Weezi…” growled Jennifer angrily.

“Sorry!” shrugged Weezi, wincing as she saw a brief glimmer of green in Jennifer’s eyes.

“Hey, stop!” shouted Patsy from outside.

Jennifer and Weezi both looked back out the window. A man had run up to Patsy’s pile of suitcases, grabbed one of the smaller ones, and run off with it. Patsy dropped the suitcase she was holding in the street and ran after him.

“LADY!” shouted the driver irritably.

“Give that back!” shouted Patsy, managing to catch up with the thief and grab the suitcase.

The two tugged back and forth on the suitcase for a moment before the thief swung it, throwing Patsy off her balance and sending her back and over the curb. She tripped and fell butt first into a dirty puddle, moaning with discomfort.

The driver, now out of patience, shoved Patsy’s last suitcase out of the side of his car and drove off. The suitcase tumbled to the ground and broke open, spilling personal toiletries and underwear all over the road. 

Patsy, still sitting in the puddle, looked around for a moment before getting to her feet and waddling uncomfortably over to the spilled suitcase. She sniffled as she began putting it all back. Jennifer eyed the thief still running down at the end of the block with the suitcase.

“Jen…” said Weezi.

“Yeah,” said Jennifer as she removed her glasses and jacket, “I know.”

She-Hulk landed on the sidewalk with a loud thud, earning gasps from everyone around her. Patsy in particular looked on in awe as the emerald giantess rose to her feet. She-Hulk looked up and spotted the thief. Then she leapt straight into the air, high above the street, and came down and landed directly in front of the thief. He cried out in fear and surprise.

“Picking on a helpless woman down on her luck,” scowled She-Hulk, “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“I’m sorry!” yelled the man, placing the suitcase down in front of him and backing away with his hands up.

“Oh no,” said She-Hulk, grabbing one of his wrists, “I’m not done with you.”

She-Hulk lifted the man up and turned to her side. There was a small newspaper stand that was mostly empty. Grinning, She-Hulk opened the lid and shoved the man through head first. The force knocked off the back of the stand, leaving the thief trapped in the metal box with his head poking out of one end and his feet sticking out of the other. She-Hulk dusted her hands off casually and returned to the front of her building.

Patsy was still trying to get all of her embarrassing luggage back into the suitcase. Weezi had made it down from the office and was helping her. By the time She-Hulk arrived they had just zipped up the suitcase. She-Hulk effortlessly lifted it and the rest of Patsy’s bags before looking down at her expectedly.

“Um…” muttered Patsy, “Hi. I’m… Patsy Walker.”

“And I’m Jennifer Walters,” replied She-Hulk, “also known as She-Hulk. Nice to meet you.”

The three made their way back into the building and up the stairs to the legal office. Jennifer brought in Patsy’s things and Weezi helped her find the bathroom so she could clean up and change.

“Sorry about that...” muttered Patsy a few minutes later, exiting the bathroom in a fresh pair of clothes.

Patsy had changed into a pair of jeans and a loose blue top. The filthy tunic lay crumpled up in a garbage bag in the corner of the office. All of Patsy’s suitcases were there as well, neatly stacked against the wall. Weezi and Jennifer, the latter of whom had reverted forms and changed back into her suit, smiled at the starlet as she stepped out.

“Don’t sweat it,” said Jennifer, “Any idiot who tries to rob someone outside She-Hulk’s office deserves a beating anyway.”

“I, um…” said Patsy nervously, “I already told Ms. Grant that I can’t pay… You can take whatever you want from those suitcases though.”

“Those are all of the belongings you have left,” said Jennifer, “Aren’t they?”

Patsy nodded shamefully.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Jennifer, “We’ll work something out afterwards, but for now consider it a favor.”

“Really?” asked Patsy, smiling widely as her lip began to quiver.

“Yes,” said Jennifer.

“Even though I can’t give you anything?”

“Yes,” sighed Jennifer, “I couldn’t say no if I wanted to. You’re really, really pathetic.”

“Thanks,” muttered Patsy, looking down at her feet.

“It’s fine,” said Jennifer, eyeing the luggage, “Do you have a place to stay?”

“I was going to see if they’d take me at The Hammond Center.”

“The homeless shelter?” interjected Weezi, “Don’t you have anywhere else?”

Patsy shook her head, still looking miserably at the ground.

“They officially foreclosed on my place this morning.”

“You can stay at my place,” said Jennifer suddenly.

“Really?” asked both Patsy and Weezi at the same time.

“Yeah,” said Jennifer, “I saw you out there on the street a minute ago. You wouldn’t last two seconds at Hammond. Then I’d be out a client, which is bad for business.”

“Thank you!” squealed Patsy, falling to her knees at Jennifer’s feet and sobbing, “Thank you so much!”

Jennifer looked over at Weezi uncomfortably. Weezi gave her a knowing smile. Jennifer scowled. Weezi had planned on this. She knew there’d be no way Jennifer could let Patsy down after meeting her. Patsy was a lot like Weezi: naive, gentle, and having the purest of intentions. Weezi was sure Patsy and Jennifer would make fast friends. 

***

“What have you done!?” screamed Jennifer.

“I made you fudge brownies!” chirped Patsy, holding the pan of gooey brownies up proudly.

Jennifer’s kitchen was a disaster. Sugar, cocoa powder, chocolate frosting, and eggshells coated the counters. Half a dozen spilled bags were piled on one side with overturned mixing bowls. A pot had overflowed with fudge, cementing to the stove. The microwave door hung open and Jennifer could see bits of butter and melted marshmallow inside. Crumbs and bits of chocolate covered the floor.

Jennifer looked down at Patsy with a mix of pity and irritation. The brownies did look good, coated in different chocolates and treats with a rich smell, but Jennifer couldn’t get over the mess. It would take hours to clean up. What was wrong with this woman?

“Patsy…” muttered Jennifer, “The kitchen…”

“What about it?” asked Patsy, looking back at the mess.

“I… Please tell me you’ll clean it up…”

“Oh,” realized Patsy, “You don’t have a cleaning service?”

“Why would I have a cleaning service?”

“I don’t know, I thought everyone had one.”

“You’re cleaning this up,” frowned Jennifer.

“Huh!?” yelped Patsy, looking at the mess again, “That’ll take hours!”

“You’re the one who made it!!” Jennifer cried out in frustration.

Patsy did dutifully go about cleaning up the kitchen. Mercifully, she wasn’t as hopeless as Jennifer might have thought. Jennifer did have to teach her how to work a sponge, but once she had done that, Patsy worked diligently. Jennifer changed into her pajamas and organized her notes for the case in the next room over. Jennifer grabbed a bite of the brownies once they had cooled.

 _Oh my God_ , realized Jennfier, _This is amazing!_

“Patsy!” she said, getting up and walking into the kitchen, “These brownies are insane! Where’d you learn to make them?”

“You haven’t seen _Hungry Like the Wolfe_ , have you?” asked Patsy, haphazardly scrubbing down the mixing bowl.

“Not yet,” said Jennifer, “I will look at it as part of the case though.”

“Well, when you do you’ll see that I baked for my friends a lot,” she explained, “Hedy was always asking me to make this or that, which I didn’t like because it meant I couldn’t hang out with her and the others. But then when I brought it in they were always so happy to see me! It sort of became my thing.”

Patsy sighed and resumed scrubbing the mixing bowl. Jennifer began putting away the ingredients and disposing of the loose bits of food. Patsy smiled. Within another half hour, they had mostly cleaned the kitchen. Patsy looked at Jennifer, but then looked down at her feet and twirled her thumbs nervously.

“Thanks for helping,” she muttered, “I’m sorry I even made the mess. I feel like such a jerk. And after you agreed to represent me and gave me a place to stay… I totally get if you want to drop the case and kick me out.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” dismissed Jennifer, “You didn’t know. Now you won’t do it again, right?”

“Right.”

“Good. So,” considered Jennifer, “I guess I should start by taking a look at the show, huh?”

“Sure.”

“You’re not a wine snob, are you?” asked Jennifer, walking up to her fridge.

“No.”

“Sounds good,” said Jennifer, transforming into her She-Hulk form and opening the cabinet over the fridge.

“Wah!” cried out Patsy, “Do you always just to that!?”

“I do at home,” said Jennifer, grabbing a few bottles out before closing the cabinet, “Do you prefer pink or red?”

“Pink.”

“Attagirl.”

She-Hulk handed a bottle of sweet pink wine down to Patsy, who looked at it uneasily. She-Hulk strolled past her and out of the kitchen. Her stretchy pajamas had previously hung loose on her, but had filled out and stretched appropriately when she had grown into She-Hulk. Patsy was only now starting to notice the raised doorways and tall ceilings in the apartment. It looked like it was made for someone She-Hulk’s size to live in it.

“How did you find this place?” asked Patsy, following Jennifer out of the kitchen.

“Superhuman Rights Act of ‘08,” responded She-Hulk, popping the cork out of her own wine bottle, “Every apartment complex has to have at least one room that can accommodate people of any size up to 12 feet tall.”

“I didn’t know about that.”

“Most people don’t,” said She-Hulk, lounging back into her sofa, “That’s why I sued my old apartment complex and used the money to start my own firm.”

Patsy walked over and joined Jennifer on the couch.

“Do you really think I have a chance at getting my money back?”she asked.

She-Hulk shook her head as she swallowed a gulp of wine.

“No,” she said, “I looked into that investment of yours. It was completely legitimate. You weren’t scammed, you just made a really bad investment. You can’t sue for that.”

Patsy frowned and looked sadly at the ground.

“But,” continued She-Hulk, “there’s a chance we can get something from the studio that produces the show. I’m still going through your contract, but I thought I’d take a break from legalese until tomorrow. MAN these brownies are good!”

She-Hulk had taken another bite between gulps of wine.

“Thanks,” blushed Patsy, “I’ve been working on the recipe for a long time.”

“Oh right,” recalled She-Hulk, grabbing the remote, “We were going to watch the show. I definitely have to see that last episode, but first I need to have a sense of how the show is framed. Do you have any that you’d recommend?”

“Ooh!” recalled Patsy excitedly, “We went to the beach last summer! That episode was fun! Or the skiing one!”

“Found them,” said She-Hulk as she clicked through the on demand menu, “Let’s get started!”

They watched the beach episode first. The episode featured the camera crew following Hedy, Buzz, Patsy, and their friends Nancy and Millie to the beach. A lot of time was spent on Nancy, Hedy, and Millie trying on different sexy swimwear. The episode did a whole montage of this before doing a hard cut to Patsy in a navy blue conservative one piece swimsuit with a cat face on it. She-Hulk snorted.

“What?” asked Patsy.

“Nothing,” said She-Hulk, “The hard cut of them in the bikinis to you in that swimsuit is just funny.”

“That’s supposed to be funny?”

She-Hulk looked at the confused Patsy with pity. The poor girl really had no idea when people were making fun of her. She-Hulk almost regretted mentioning it; the rest of the episode consisted of similar cuts. One had Hedy seductively licking a popsicle and then cut to Patsy dropping her ice cream cone into the sand. Another juxtaposed Hedy doing a beautiful dive into the water with Patsy doing a belly flop on a dare while everyone laughed. It was becoming clear to She-Hulk that Patsy was the butt of most of the episode’s jokes. This was also becoming clear to Patsy, who up until that night hadn’t realized it.

“Can we switch to the skiing episode?” asked Patsy, “I, um, don’t really like this one.”

She-Hulk nodded and changed episodes. She wasn’t about to subject Patsy to any more embarrassment than she had already experienced. Unfortunately, the skiing episode was not dissimilar. 

One of the first scenes depicted Hedy and the others explaining to Patsy that she would need long underwear for the ski trip and offering to get her some. The episode then followed Hedy as she purchased a pair several sizes too small, bragging to the camera crew about how funny it was going to be,

“She did that on purpose?” realized Patsy sadly, “Those were giving me wedgies the whole trip!”

Sure enough, a lot of the episode revolved around the camera crew and Hedy secretly spying on Patsy, who was dressed in a bulky yellow snowsuit with dark blue gloves and snow boots. She kept trying to pull the underwear out of her butt, but the thickness of her gloves and snow pants made it impossible. So instead she grunted in frustration while futilely pulling at her snowpants. The montage concluded with Patsy falling face first into a snowbank while the others laughed from a distance.

“So everyone saw that the whole time?” asked Patsy as She-Hulk turned off the TV, “Why didn’t they tell me?”

“I…” searched She-Hulk, “...I don’t think they wanted you in on the joke.”

“It was so embarrassing…” whined Patsy quietly.

She-Hulk looked at the sad girl for a moment. She had never met someone so naive and trusting. Hedy and the others must have known that and taken advantage of her. Patsy thought she had lost her friends when she lost her money, but now she was going to have to cope with the fact that they were never her friends at all. She-Hulk wanted to cheer her up somehow.

“You know,” said She-Hulk, “I once gave Loki a wedgie.*”

*In [She-Hulk & Thor: My Sister Stole My Hammer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527050)

“Loki?” gasped Patsy, “As in, the Avenger? The God of Mischief?”

“Yup!” laughed She-Hulk, “Hoisted her clear off the ground. You should have seen the look on her face!”

“That’s so mean!” laughed Patsy, almost scandalized but amused at the same time.

“It’s less mean when you consider that she had just tricked one of Thor’s girlfriends into trying to kill me.”

“Seriously!?”

“Yeah,” said She-Hulk proudly, “I gave her a wedgie too. Although neither of those compare to the wedgie I gave Silver Sable.*”

*In [She-Hulk: She’s Coming for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073607)

“How often do you give bad guys wedgies?”

“Only as often as they deserve,” smiled She-Hulk, “In my defense, Silver dropped an elevator on me first.”

“An elevator!?”

“Yup. Poor sucker though that would stop me, but I just pushed it off and kept chasing her.”

“That’s incredible!” beamed Patsy.

She-Hulk smiled proudly. She had succeeded. Patsy was having a good time. She seemed to really like hearing about She-Hulk’s exploits. She-Hulk didn’t mind. So they continued the conversation, She-Hulk telling story after story as they finished their brownies and wine. 

***

Jennifer groaned. She had fallen asleep on the couch. She looked down and saw that she had reverted to her human form. That sometimes happened when she drank a lot as She-Hulk. Luckily, her powers prevented her from getting any hangovers. Jennifer sat up and groggily looked around, noting that the empty brownie tin and wine bottles were nowhere to be found. Jennifer got up and walked into the kitchen, where Patsy was hard at work finishing her cleaning from last night.

“I’m so sorry,” said Patsy, still scrubbing the floor, “I totally didn’t finish cleaning up after myself last night! I’ve started cleaning up this morning to make up for it. Oh, I also cleaned up the living room area!”

“Thanks,” said Jennifer, “Um, where did you sleep?”

“The guest room,” said Patsy, “I admit it was smaller than I’m used to, but I really appreciate it!”

“I… don’t have a guest room.”

“Really? Then what’s that down the hall?”

“My bedroom.”

“Oh,” realized Patsy, “That’s… Wow, sorry! I didn’t realize-”

“It’s fine,” sighed Jennifer, “I fell asleep on the couch anyway.”

“Don’t worry!” insisted Patsy, “I’ll go in there and clean it up so it looks brand new!”

“That’s very considerate,” said Jennifer, “but you don’t have to.”

“I insist!”

Jennifer shrugged. She wasn’t going to fight it. She was doing this case for free, after all. Jennifer gathered her materials and made her way to the home office, where she began setting up a workstation. She messaged Weezi and let her know that she’d be working from home and started reading the contract.

“Hey,” said Patsy a few hours later, walking into the home office, “I just finished cleaning up your room if you want to check and see!”

“Thanks,” said Jennifer, not looking up.

“Any progress?” asked Patsy.

“Yes,” said Jennifer, finally looking up, “This contract you signed for the show? It’s a mess.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s some of the most repetitive, dense, and difficult to understand writing I’ve ever seen,” said Jennifer, “Did you get a lawyer to look at this before you signed it?”

“No,” admitted Patsy, “Hedy said it wasn’t necessary.”

“Of course she did,” sighed Jennifer, returning her attention to the contract.

“So do I have a chance?”

“Well, when you signed this, you agreed to let them use any and all footage they recorded. The only exception is footage that violates the contract’s agreement.”

“What about the footage of the breakup?” asked Patsy meekly, “Does that violate the agreement?”

“Possibly,” said Jennifer, “The contract does specify that all footage used in the show be taken with the consent of at least one involved party.”

“So if Buzz didn’t agree to let them film…” considered Patsy.

“Then they violated their own contract,” confirmed Jennifer, “You could absolutely sue for damages. You might even be able to get the show off the air.”

“That would be great!” cheered Patsy, “Then I could get my life back!”

Jennifer quietly returned to her work. She didn’t want to ruin the moment, but Patsy was wrong. She’d never get the life she remembered back. Even if her reputation hadn’t been publicly tarnished by the show, it had become clear that Patsy’s friends and boyfriend never truly cared for her. It was hard to think about, but Jennifer knew Patsy would have to accept that eventually.

Jennifer picked up her phone and called the legal department of the production company. Someone there would know whether Buzz had given over the rights to use that footage. After a series of being forwarded to other departments, Jennifer learned who the legal consultant in charge of acquiring consent forms for subjects was: Elena Alcomb.

“Oh!” realized Patsy when Jennifer told her, “Yeah, she’s always with the camera crew.”

“The next appointment she had was months from now,” sighed Jennifer.

“Could we talk to her in person?” suggested Patsy.

“How?”

“Like I said, she’s always with the film crew. I’ll bet she’s at Hedy’s place right now with them!”

“That’s actually a good idea,” said Jennifer, “Give me the address. I’ll head over now.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Patsy…”

“I’m coming!” she insisted, “I want to talk to Hedy.”

“Fine,” agreed Jennifer reluctantly.

***

**_And so Jennifer and Patricia set off to settle matters. Patsy still believed she could make amends with her old friends. Jennifer still believed she could get justice for Patsy in court. Little did either know that they were both wrong._ **

“Huh,” mused Jennifer, “I thought it’d be bigger.”

The mansion before them was still impressive. Perched atop a hill dotted with palm trees, the 3 story building boasted enormous windows and a gorgeous brick patio at the front door.

“Wait until you see the pool though!” smiled Patsy, “It’s super cool.”

 _Doesn’t she get it?_ thought Jennifer, _This woman isn’t her friend._

Jennifer has changed into a black suit for the occasion. Patsy was wearing a cute yellow blouse, white jeans, and navy blue sneakers. The two walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. After some time they rang it again. No response.

“Is the pool around back?” asked Jennifer

“Yeah, why?”

Jennifer motioned for Patsy to follow her as she walked down the patio and around the mansion to the backyard. Patsy was right: the pool looked incredibly impressive. The pool deck alone was beautifully pristine and the pool itself was enormous.

“Patsy!” shouted Hedy from behind, “What do you think you’re doing here?”

Jennifer and Patsy spun around to face Hedy. The tall, curvy, raven-haired woman stood angrily with her hands on her hips, glaring at the two of them.

“Jennifer Walters,” said Jennifer, holding out her hand, “Attorney at law. Nice to meet you.”

“I don’t touch lawyers,” said Hedy, ignoring Jennifer’s outstretched hand.

“We just need to speak with Ms. Elena Alcomb,” said Jennifer, pointedly not reacting to Hedy’s jab.

“What for?” demanded Hedy, “And before you answer, remember that you are currently trespassing on my property.”

“Come on, Hedy!” pled Patsy, “We just want to ask her a question.”

“What could you possibly have to ask her?” scoffed Hedy, “It’s not like you’re ever going to be on the show again.”

“I didn’t know they filmed Buzz breaking up with me!” said Patsy, “Hedy, if we can prove they didn’t have our permission to air the scene I could finally have my life back!”

Hedy let out a long cackle. Jennifer winced. She would never have advised Patsy to say any of that, but there was only so much you could do with a client like her.

“Get your life back!?” laughed Hedy, “You idiot! Do you really believe that!?”

“I-”

“They don’t need everyone’s permission,” smiled Hedy devilishly, “just one person’s!”

“Right, but-”

“Buzz told them they could use it!” smiled Hedy.

“...no,” whispered Patsy.

“Of course he did!” continued Hedy, “That stuff was television gold! What a great way to send of the character of Patsy Walker the loser!”

“You’re an actual sociopath,” said Jennifer.

“Call me what you want,” said Hedy, “at least I didn’t throw away my money on a childish business idea I knew nothing about! What a dumb reason to go broke!”

Jennifer looked over at Patsy. She looked miserable. Her shoulders were tensed and hunched as she nervously twirled her thumbs and looked meekly up at Hedy. She looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

The sliding glass door opened as Nancy and Millie peered outside to see what was happening. They were followed shortly by the camera crew, who began setting up a few angles on the deck. Among them was Elena Alcomb.

“Elena?” asked Patsy nervously, “Is it true? Did Buzz give you permission to air our breakup?”

Elena quietly nodded.

“Why?” asked Patsy as she began to tear up.

“Aw,” mocked Hedy, “Is Patsy going to cry again?”

The cameras zoomed in and focused on Patsy’s face. She whimpered as tears began to roll down her face and her lip quivered.

“Oh my God,” scoffed Millie, “She totally is!”

“Come on, guys!” cried Patsy, trying to hide her face from the cameras by turning away.

“That’s enough,” said Jennifer firmly, “You have no right!”

“Don’t I?” smiled Hedy, “You’re on _my_ property and the set of _my_ show and Patsy’s contract still stands.”

Millie and Nancy began to snicker. Jennifer eyed both of them. Millie was a tall and skinny woman in blue skinny jeans, boots, and a sharp black top. Nancy was a bit shorter and curvier and was wearing leggings with a green dress. Jennifer didn’t like the looks on their faces.

“Hey Patsy!” shouted Hedy.

Patsy looked up from her weeping to see Hedy standing confidently holding the industrial pool-cleaning hose in both hands. Jennifer gasped, but didn’t have time to react before Hedy squeezed the trigger on the hose and fired a stream of freezing water directly at Patsy’s crotch. Patsy screamed and turned away, but the stream just proceeded to soak her butt as well before pushing her over onto the ground.

Patsy whimpered as she lay there on the ground, soaking wet and shivering. Her white jeans were so wet that they were becoming see through, making Patsy’s pale pink underwear clearly visible through them.

“Oh my God,” laughed Hedy, turning to one of the camera operators, “Please tell me you got a good shot of that.”

The operator gave a thumbs up. Patsy slowly got to her feet and looked up pleadingly. She hugged herself as her teeth chattered with each tremble. Hedy gave another laugh before blasting Patsy again, this time pushing her all the way into the pool. Patsy screamed as she splashed into the cold water and frantically crawled out, makeup smearing down her face and see-through jeans now sagging from the weight of the water. Patsy took two steps before her pants fell down completely, causing her to squeal and briefly cover her crotch before she began sobbing.

That was it. Jennifer had had enough of this. She roared as she transformed into She-Hulk, ripping her suit to shreds as she grew into the green giantess.

“Holy crap,” realized Nancy quietly, “That’s She-Hulk! Patsy’s lawyer is She-Hulk!”

“My client and I are leaving,” said She-Hulk menacingly, “and you will leave her alone.”

“Or what?” said Hedy, “You’ll commit a felony in front of all these cameras? I don’t think so.”

“Hedy…” pled Patsy quietly, pulling her pants back up slowly, “Do you have to include this all in the show?”

“Of course we do!” smiled Hedy, “And as long as at least one of us gives them permission, you can bet they’ll use it!”

“If so, you’ll give them permission to use all the footage from this recording session too,” countered She-Hulk, “That was specified in the contract as well.”

“Yeah, so?”

She-Hulk walked up to Hedy, grabbed her by the back of the dress and dragged her over to Nancy and Millie. She shoved her into the other two. All three women clung together, but Hedy stood confidently at the front.

“Go ahead!” dared Hedy, “Give us a reason to sue your green ass! I’ll still tell them to use this footage.”

“Really?” grinned She-Hulk, “Even if I did… THIS?”

Patsy gasped as Hedy, Nancy, and Millie all let out high pitched shrieks. The sound of the stretching and ripping of cotton and elastic could be heard all across the deck. When She-Hulk was finally done; Hedy, Millie, and Nancy were all left hanging from the corner of the roof with the backs of their thongs knotted together and slung over the corner. Each pair was color coded to the wearer’s outfit, creating a lovely multicolored tangle of fabric. Their eyes were all bulging as they squealed and twitched.

“So… That’s what that feels like…” whimpered Nancy.

“I think… I can feel it crawling into my uterus…” squeaked Millie.

“YOU FREAK!” screeched Hedy, “GET US DOWN!”

“No,” smiled She-Hulk, “I don’t think I will. Tell me: are you still planning on giving them permission to use this footage?”

Hedy’s face turned bright red as she clenched her fists and glared at She-Hulk. She’d never let this air on television. Patsy’s dignity was safe for now. Well, at least part of it was.

“Anyway,” added She-Hulk, “Like you said, we’re trespassing. We should probably get going. Patsy?”

“Coming!”

She-Hulk strutted off as Patsy scampered up to her side, clutching her jeans by the belt loops and hiking them up high as she ran. Patsy slowed to a walk beside She-Hulk, still hiking her pants up as much as possible. They had made it a few blocks from Hedy’s place when Patsy began to speak.

“Jen,” she said quietly, “You stood up for me...”

“Of course I did,” said She-Hulk, “The way they were treating you was completely unacceptable.”

“But,” murmured Patsy, “I probably won’t be able to pay you…”

“Patsy,” said She-Hulk, stopping and squatting down in front of Patsy at eye level, “You _always_ deserve the basic dignity of being treated like a human being.”

Patsy smiled. Then she looked away as she began to cry again. No one had ever told her anything like that before. She had never believed she was anything more than a cute child star who got lucky. She never dreamed someone could actually treat her with respect. 

Everything Patsy had done in her life was just to please Hedy. Their careers as actors were intertwined and Hedy always seemed to know what she was doing, so Patsy had always followed along without question. That meant that she never questioned the mistreatment, the dismissal, or the general torment that Hedy subjected her to.

“I…” said Patsy weakly, “I’m sorry if this is weird, but… I… I could really use a hug…”

She-Hulk nodded and opened her arms. Patsy leaned in and wrapped her arms tightly around her, burying her face in her shoulder and letting out a scream into it. She-Hulk gently placed her arms around Patsy and began to rub her back and assure her it would be alright. After a few minutes, Patsy pulled away and wiped away her tears and snot.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“You’re welcome,” said She-Hulk.

Patsy’s pants fell to the ground again. She blushed as She-Hulk withheld a laugh. Patsy hoisted her pants back up and began to walk off. She-Hulk watched her, confused.

“Where are you going?” asked She-Hulk.

“To talk to Buzz,” said Patsy, “I’m going to find out why he did this.”

“...maybe you should change first?” suggested She-Hulk, eyeing Patsy’s underwear, still very visible through her pants.

***

**_Poor Patsy Walker. She had lost everything: her money, her friends, her boyfriend, and what was left of her dignity. Now she had nothing to lose and she knew who was responsible. What would Patsy do next?_ **

Jennifer had reverted her form and changed back into her suit. She found that walking around in just her sports bra and shorts drew unwanted attention even when she wasn’t 8 feet tall. Jennifer stood beside Patsy, who had changed out of her wet clothes and into a cute dress. The two stared up at Buzz’s large house.

“You ready for this?” asked Jennifer.

“Not really,” admitted Patsy, “but I have to know.”

Jennifer nodded. She understood. She’d feel the same way. Buzz hadn’t just been careless or selfish, he had been outright sadistic and cruel. What possible reason could he have for breaking up with Patsy is such a humiliating and degrading way? They would soon find out. Patsy rang the doorbell.

“Patsy!” smiled Buzz when he answered the door, “And associate! Who is this?”

“I’m Jennifer Walters,” she replied, “Patsy’s attorney.”

“Jesus,” scoffed Buzz, “I didn’t know we were getting divorced.”

Jennifer and Patsy just stared at him blankly.

“It’s a joke!” he said with a smile, “Come in, come in.”

The place was nice. It wasn’t as luxurious in style as Hedy’s place, but the furniture was definitely high end. The three of them were the only people in the foyer. Jennifer looked around and noted that it looked like most of the room hadn’t been touched in days. Was he the only one that lived here?

“I’m glad you could make it,” said Buzz, “You know, I was worried about you.”

“No you weren’t,” said Patsy.

“Patsy!” gasped Buzz indignantly, “I know it was a rough breakup, but show some respect.”

“Enough!” barked Jennifer, “We know you gave the show permission to air the breakup.”

Buzz’s face curled into a twisted smile. He had dropped the act.

“Permission?” he chuckled, “I _invited_ them here!”

“Why?” asked Patsy, pain and longing in her eyes “What did I do?”

“It wasn’t you, Patsy,” said Buzz, “You were just collateral damage.”

“What was it!?” demanded Patsy, growing more upset, “What was it that you wanted so badly that you would hurt me like that!?”

“This.”

Dark crimson flames erupted from Buzz’s body. Both Jennifer and Patsy covered their eyes as light and heat washed over them. When the flames dissipated Buzz was wearing a tight brown set of shirt and pants. He face was obscured by a black mask that came down over his eyes like a hood. Buzz’s whole body was larger now. His muscles bulged and his hands seemed to have grown monstrous nails. His breathing was heavy and fangs were visible in his mouth. The mask on his head created the silhouette of a dog as Buzz lowered himself to all fours, snarling.

“Buzz…” uttered Patsy in disbelief.

“No longer!” declared Buzz, “From now on, you can call me Hellhound!”

“What have you done?” asked Patsy.

“Simple,” he grinned, “I made a deal with the Devil.”

“Wait,” interrupted Jennifer, “Like the actual Devil?”

“Mephistopheles himself,” said Hellhound with a smile, “He came to my talent agent. She almost dismissed him, but I wanted to hear him out. Good thing I did, too! He offered me this power. This suit is intertwined with my spirit; I can summon it from the depths of hell whenever I want!”

“What does that have to do with me?” asked Patsy.

“He had one condition,” continued Hellhound, “He knew about you, Patsy. He knew how much you loved me. He wanted me to crush that love as painfully as possible.”

Patsy continued to stare in disbelief.

“Was it really worth it to you?” she asked, “Was it really worth hurting me like this?”

“I’d do it again a thousand times,” he smiled.

Patsy froze. She was in complete shock. She had dated Buzz for so long. She thought he had loved her as much as she loved him. How much of it was even true? How could she have been so stupid? She clenched her fists, gritted her teeth, and closed her eyes shut tight as she tried to stop herself from crying yet again.

“Sorry, ladies,” growled Hellhound, “but now that you know my secret, I can’t let you leave her alive!”

Hellhound roared as he leapt at Patsy, but Jennifer transformed into She-Hulk and effortlessly caught Buzz midair by the collar of his costume. The canine clad man tried to pull himself free, but She-Hulk’s grip remained unfaltered. He clawed and kicked at her arm relentlessly, but it had no effect.

“Excuse me,” said She-Hulk, “I’m going to have to confiscate that.”

She-Hulk grabbed Buzz’s face with her hand. She then pulled the suit in one direction while pulling Buzz’s face in the opposite one. The suit ripped off of his body, releasing flames as it did. Buzz screamed in pain as the flames burned his now naked body before She-Hulk casually threw him into the nearby wall. Buzz hit the wall and broke every bone in his body, but when he finally collapsed on the floor he was still breathing. He was burnt, broken, and bruised, but he was alive. In She-Hulk’s other hand was the costume, still emitting smoke.

“Jen…” began Patsy, “I…”

“Don’t mention it,” said She-Hulk casually, “Beating up supervillains is part of the gig. No charge. Here, keep this as a souvenir.”

She-Hulk tossed Patsy the smoking fabric. It was warm to the touch, but not painfully hot. The mask, pants, and shirt had all melded into a single mass of dark yellow fabric. Patsy stared at it.

 _He did all that to me,_ she thought, _for this?_

_**Indeed he did.** _

Patsy gasped and looked up. Before her stood a slender man in a jet black suit with a crimson red tie and ruby cufflinks. The soles of his shoes and the interior of his jacket were red as well. He had slicked back hair and a grin. He wore sunglasses, obscuring his eyes.

“Who…?” began Patsy, before looking around, “Jen?”

She was nowhere to be found. Neither was Buzz.

_**I have to say, I didn’t expect things to turn out this way.** _

It was eerie. When the man spoke his voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Patsy could only think of one explanation for what was happening.

“Are you… Mephistopheles?”

_**Clever girl. Yes, I’m the same one who made the deal with our mutual friend over there and conjured that suit.** _

Patsy couldn’t believe it. She was face to face with him. The actual Devil. Or at least someone very similar. Oddly enough, she wasn’t scared. She could somehow tell that he wasn’t intending to hurt her, that he just wanted to talk.

“Why did you do it?” she asked, “Why did you make Buzz humiliate me like that?”

_**The reasons are beyond your human comprehension. All you need to know was that it was a bargain for your boyfriend’s soul.** _

“Ex-boyfriend.”

_**Regardless, he sold me his soul in exchange for that garment in your hands. In order for me to collect his soul, he had to release it by tormenting an innocent soul that loved him. You know, standard procedure. I do it all the time. Hollywood is positively a hotbed for people willing to sell their souls, you know.** _

“So he did all of that because you made him?”

_**Ha! No, I can’t make anyone do anything. I can only tempt them. That boy was willing to give up anything for power. What delightful irony that he sacrificed his soul, but now will never be able to use the power he traded it for. It’s beautifully poetic, really. Well done.** _

“What do you want with me?” asked Patsy, “Do you want the suit back?

_**No, I simply wanted to meet the girl who caused Mr. Baxter to meet his end. That suit holds no meaning to me now. I don’t even have any power over it. My agreement was with the boy, so my power over the suit left when he lost it. It’s yours now. I wonder what you’ll do with it...** _

“That sounds nice and all,” said Patsy, “but it’s hard to trust coming from the literal devil.”

**_Know this, Ms. Walker: I manipulate, distort, mislead, and entice…_ **

Mephistopheles removed his sunglasses, revealing his eyes to be nothing but white hot energy erratically writhing out of his eye sockets. Patsy felt frozen at the sight of it. She felt her whole body tremble. She was staring into something more than any one person. She was staring into a cosmic force greater than she could fully comprehend.

**_...but I never go back on my word._ **

He disappeared in a pillar of smoke and fire. Patsy looked back down at the suit. It was really hers now. She looked up and saw that Buzz’s crumpled, groaning body was back again. Patsy looked around the room. Whatever had just happened was over.

“Pats?” asked She-Hulk, “You alright?”

“Yeah… Would you believe me if I said I just had a conversation with the Devil?”

***

“Morning, Jen!” said Weezi cheerily as Jennifer walked in.

“Morning,” said Jennfier back.

“So what’s the story?” asked Weezi, “Is Patsy still going to pursue the case?”

“I don’t think so,” said Jennifer, “She wants to focus on starting a new life. I can’t say I blame her.”

“It’s really cool of you to let her stay at your place,” said Weezi, “I knew you two would get along.”

“I don’t get along with her army of suitcases,” groaned Jennifer, “Did you know that each and every one is packed with nothing but clothes? She has like a million outfits.”

“Give her a break,” said Weezi, “That’s all she has left to her name now.”

“I know,” sighed Jennifer, “She’s going to swing by soon, by the way.”

“Oh? Why?”

“She didn’t say, but she wanted to know what time we’d both be at the office.”

There was a tapping on the window at the back of the office. Jennifer and Weezi looked at one another in confusion. Then they both approached the window. The tapping continued. Finally, Jennifer opened the window to see what was causing it. A yellow figure leapt into the office through the opening. Jennifer and Weezi both cried out in surprise.

“Don’t worry, guys!” chirped the figure, “It’s me!”

Jennifer and Weezi looked on at the sight. The petite woman was wearing a skin tight yellow shirt and pants. She wore indigo boots and gloves along with a cat-like hood that came over her face as a mask. She bared her cat-like fangs and claws.

“Patsy?” said Jennifer.

“Yeah!” smiled Patsy, pulling the mask back, “What do you think?”

“How did you get up here?” asked Weezi.

“This costume!” said Patsy, assuming a wide stance so they could see it clearly, “It’s Buzz’s; do you recognize it, Jen?”

“Yes,” said Jennifer, “but I have to say, when I handed it to you I didn’t expect you to actually try it on.”

“Well I did!” smiled Patsy, “I’m pretty sure that it intertwined with my spirit, like Buzz was talking about. Watch.”

A puff of smoke and crimson embers burst from Patsy’s body, obscuring her for a moment before it cleared and Patsy was left standing there in one of her many trendy outfits. She looked quite happy. It actually made Jennifer proud to see it.

“And it gives you powers?” asked Weezi.

“Yeah!” said Patsy, “When I’m wearing it, my reflexes are much better and I can run super fast! I think I’m stronger too. Plus I get these cool fangs and claws.”

“It was created by the devil,” cautioned Jennifer, “You’re he has no power over it?”

“I’m sure,” nodded Patsy, “It’s hard to explain, but when I looked him in the eyes I could tell. It was like I could feel his intent deep in my soul, and it wasn’t to hurt me. And I’ve been thinking about what he said.”

“What’s that?” asked Weezi.

“He wondered what I would do with the suit,” she explained, “Well now I know! I’m going to become a superhero just like you, Jen!”

“This is a bold move, Patsy,” cautioned Jennifer, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” said Patsy assuredly, “I’ve been thinking about it a lot. All my life I thought I was surrounded by friends who loved me, but I was wrong. They didn’t care about me or respect me at all. It took you standing up for me for me to realize that, Jen. That was the first time I really knew what it was like to have someone on my side keeping me safe. I want to do that for others. I want to be a hero who people feel safe and protected around!”

Jennifer smiled.

“Alright,” she said as her eyes turned green, “but I’m going to have to teach you the ropes.”

**_And so our tale ends! I hope you enjoyed the read. I did mean what I said: I never go back on my word. Even if I did, I don’t know if I could bring myself to harm poor Patsy. Imagine: a girl so pathetic that even the Devil pitied her._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with Patsy after reading the recent Patsy Walker AKA Hellcat run. So of course now I want terrible things to happen to her...


End file.
